Start Again
by Yuuram von Bielefeld-Shibuya
Summary: [You guys should watch the video...it'll make you cry I swear...] Gray thought Lyon about him, but at school it's like Gray doesn't exist to him. So one day when times get tough and he's fed up of everything, Gray takes his life into his own hands. And Lyon is left to pick up the pieces of his heart.


**Hello there. This fanfiction is to show that there is something out there that happens pretty much daily. I tell you now, there is no happy ending to this story. I, myself, have felt like this at some point(s) in my life due to various things, but I am one of the lucky ones and had someone there for me when it happened. So, without further ado, I will allow you to read onward.**

 **Song: Start Again - Ryan Dolan**

 **Based on the music video of the above.**

 **Pairing: (slightly) Lyoray (Gray x Lyon - slightly onesided)**

 **Setting: High School AU**

 **Warnings: Homosexuality, Bullying, Death, Homophobia, Suicide**

 **Rated: T - M (mostly T)**

 **Characters: Gray, Lyon, Natsu, Sting, Rogue, Lucy, Juvia, Erza, Gajeel**

 **Note: Characters are purposely OOC for this story - it is a necessity this time**

* * *

Gray and Lyon walked slowly towards the school, hand in hand. It made the younger male happy, but as they drew nearer, Lyon let go and bid him a silent goodbye before racing off to meet with Natsu and Sting. The pink haired boy clapped him on the back in greeting, whilst Gray stood where Lyon had left him, watching them with a sad look in his eyes. This was how it had always been for as long as he could remember. He'd walk with Lyon to school after the white haired boy had picked him up from his house, and then would leave him as soon as they reached the school. Nobody could see them together. Nobody could know. And it hurt.

Gray shifted his bag on his shoulder, hood pulled up and made his way towards the doors once Lyon and his friends had disappeared. Once inside, he pulled the hood down, his face expressionless and gathered his books from his bag and into his arms. School was tough on him, so tough. He walked through the halls with his things in his arms, rounding a corner silently, and avoiding the gazes of the boys that stood in the halls. Rogue, Sting, Natsu and Gajeel were there and as Gray walked by, Sting stuck his foot out and managed to make Gray stumble but not fully trip over. Gray shot a look over his shoulder at the blond boy and then just turned away as they gave small chuckles from behind him.

Gray eventually reached his locker, and noticed Lucy and Erza talking before Lucy glanced over at him, a slight look of disgust in her eyes. Gray then looked up at his locker, eyes dulling at the large black word that was imprinted there: **FAG**. Gray looked back at the group of boys who were now laughing together in his direction, as well as everyone else in the hallway looking in his direction - of course they had all seen it. Juvia walked past behind him with her books in her arms, her blue eyes glancing at the writing on Gray's locker and then continuing on her way.

Lucy and Erza continued to chat to one another as the boys walked past Gray, Gajeel shoving a burly arm into his side and effectively crushing Gray against the lockers for a split moment. Erza glanced at Gray from over her shoulder, a sadness shone in her eyes. She felt sorry for the raven haired boy who was constantly bullied everyday. She wanted to help him, but didn't know how without losing her friends and possible reputation. Natsu whacked a hand on Gray's books as he walked past the boy, causing them to fall onto the floor at Gray's feet.

Gray knelt down to gather his things, when Lyon came into the hallway and knelt down to help him. Gray gave a tiny smile his way in gratitude until Rogue tapped Gajeel on the shoulder. The group turned round to look at Lyon, who noticed from the corner of his eyes and stopped, realising what he was doing. Lyon then stood up, much to Gray's surprise, and kicked some of the books across the floor before following his friends without a second look. Gray felt his heart sink as he watched them go. He thought Lyon was actually going to be nice to him at school for once when his friends were around, but no, he was wrong. Gray slumped down against the lockers, contemplating on whether he should go to class or not and thinking about how much of a mess his relationship with Lyon was. The other students left the hallway for their classes, and Gray stayed where he was.

Gray soon found himself hidden in one of the toilet cubicles that lunch period, phone in his hand as Lyon texted him. Tears falling from his eyes but he quickly rubbed at them until they went away. He didn't reply, he just let Lyon text him.

 _I'm sorry_

 _Where are you?_

 _Pls wait at the gate after school? X_

Gray waited by a tree after school by the gate like Lyon had asked, hood pulled up as if to shield him. Lyon soon came out of the building with Natsu, Lucy and Sting. Lyon also pulled up his hood after slipping his phone into his pocket. He glanced round the area and couldn't see Gray waiting for him anywhere. He gave Lucy a hug goodbye and bid his other friends goodbye, Gray watching from a distance before the raven haired boy turned and walked away. What was even the point anymore? Lyon cared more about his friends and reputation than he did Gray and their relationship, obviously.

Gray sat in his room on his bed once he got home, fingers tapping on the screen of his phone. He'd had enough as he sent a final text to the one person he thought had cared enough for him. Lyon was watching TV when his phone buzzed and he picked it up, unlocking it and reading the text he'd been sent from Gray.

 _Can't do this anymore. Good bye x_

Lyon immediately leapt to his feet and sprinted out of the house, grabbing his bike and riding off down the street towards Gray's house, pedalling as fast as he could manage. Meanwhile, Gray looked at the bottle of pills he had on his beside and briefly debated in his head on whether it was really the best thing to do. He then slowly pushed his door shut and did the deed, his young body falling back onto the bed and going limp. Lyon continued to pedal until he felt a breaking sensation in his chest and a vile feeling in his gut and his feet stopped pedalling, the bike rolling forwards slowly on it's own as he realised he was too late. He knew it, he could feel it deep down that Gray was gone...and it was partly his fault.

Lyon knelt by a grave about a month later, tears slivered down his cheeks as he stared at the name on the gravestone: Gray Fullbuster. He laid down a single flower, brushed the back of his hand over his eyes and gave a shuddery breath. He then pulled his phone from his pocket and tapped at the screen, going onto Facebook and tapping his profile picture. He found a picture he once took of him and Gray together and set the picture as his new profile picture for his account. His heart was shattered and laying in pieces at the bottom of his stomach. He'd been part of the problem that had caused Gray to commit suicide and the guilt racked him to the bone. He vowed silently to keep the memory of his loved one alive in any way he could.

* * *

 _ **On average 3,000 people needlessly take their own lives every day globally.**_

 _ **That is one person every 30 seconds...**_

 _ **The loss of a loved one through suicide shatters the lives of family and friends forever.**_

 _ **People do get through tough times and suicide can be prevented.**_

 _ **If you, or someone you know, needs support, someone to talk to or is in a crisis,**_

 _ **Talk to someone you trust.**_

 _ **Contact your family doctor, or contact your doctor out-of-hours service.**_

 _ **Start Again.**_


End file.
